


New Beginnings

by SherrysGoddess



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherrysGoddess/pseuds/SherrysGoddess
Summary: Sherry and Raine are preparing to move into their first house together. There is plenty of smut!





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I still haven't decided if I want to include Negan, so as I continue to write this fantasy, it will be primarily F/F. 
> 
> I marked Multi, just in case I decide to include Negan in Sherry and Raine's future adventures.

The sun shone through the large kitchen window, the warmth kissing Raine's back. Looking through a home magazine, she smiled at the photos of fancy furniture and appliances Sherry bookmarked. Having outgrown their small apartment over the past couple of years, they were finally preparing to move into their first house. Sherry was looking forward to buying new furniture and appliances, while Raine thought about decor and mood lighting, something they didn't have much of, due to the limitations of a tiny, one bedroom home. She visualized built-in shelving, showcasing souvenirs and books, and the walls decorated with their photos, memories of past and future adventures. Raine also couldn't stop thinking about deep soaker tub in the master bedroom, imagining all the good times they were going to share in it. Most of all, they both wanted to have a place to truly make their own. The next chapter of their lives was yet to begin, and they looked forward to creating new memories. 

Taking a sip of wine, Raine heard Sherry groan as she sat down on the couch. Looking over, Raine noticed her cringing while pressing her fingers against the back of her neck. "You were right, we should have hired someone to pack our shit." Sherry whined. "I tried to convince you, but no, you just had to be stubborn didn't you?" Raine responded, smiling a little. After topping off her glass, she slid off the barstool, offering it to Sherry. "We have so much to do-" she protested. "Your body needs a break, we can pick up on this later. Besides, I can make your neck feel better", Raine purred, taking Sherry's hand, placing the wine glass in it, wrapping her fingers around the stem. Sitting on the armrest, Raine grabbed the bottle of massage oil from the end table. Warming the oil in her hands, she started lightly massaging the base of Sherry's skull, slowly working down toward her neck. An involuntary moan escaped her lips as Raine gradually added pressure, noticing the tightness likely causing her discomfort. "How does this feel?" She asked softly, focusing on the knot. "Whatever you're doing, don't stop" Sherry moaned, taking a sip from the glass. "Very well" Raine responded calmly, continuing to massage the area, during the next several minutes, noticing the knot gradually becoming smaller. Careful to avoid overworking it, she began to work on her shoulders, noticing goosebumps begin to form on her skin. Assuming she felt cold, Raine reached over with one hand, covering her with the blanket, which was once draped over the back of the couch. Sherry then responded with giggle, leaving Raine confused. "What's so funny?" She asked. Finishing her wine, Sherry set the glass on the coffee table. "You're so attentive, it's cute." She smiled. "I still don't understand-"Raine began to reply, just as Sherry turned around, pulling her down onto the cushions next to her. Tilting her chin up, Sherry kissed her seductively, Raine tasting the wine on her lips. 

Quickly realizing the reason Sherry's body responded that way to her innocent touch earlier, she returned the kiss while climbing into her lap, straddling her hips, Sherry's touch causing her core to tingle. Breaking the kiss for a moment, Sherry lifted her shirt off, revealing her perfect breasts. And with a sultry smile, she removed Raine's shirt, as well, then pulled her body close, her hands caressing her exposed back. Locking lips once again, Raine reached around Sherry's waist supporting her, as her other hand glided over her breasts, lightly tracing one fingertip around her areolas, her nipples becoming aroused by her touch. Sherry let out a moan as Raine gently squeezed them, Sherry's hands making their way between their bodies to unbutton her tight denim shorts. Carefully slipping off her lap, Raine knelt on the cushion, caressing Sherry's oil-glistened skin, as she watched her pull her shorts off, revealing light blue panties. Lying back against the armrest, Sherry rested her legs in Raine's lap. Running her palms along her thighs, Raine raised Sherry's legs, kissing the tops of her feet, trailing her lips along the sides of her calves and thighs, guiding her knees toward her chest. Leaning down, Raine buried her face between her legs, pressing her lips against the soft fabric. Breathing in Sherry's aroma, she slowly kissed her from top to bottom, her slit visible through the thin barrier. 

Using one forearm, Raine pinned Sherry's knees down, and cupped one hand around her hip, Sherry moaning as she rolled her hips against her mouth, Raine's breath causing her to tingle and become wet with desire. Continuing to tease Sherry, Raine pulled back. With one single motion with her hand, she instructed Sherry to stand. Now standing before her, Raine noticed a small amount of wetness soaking through her panties. Licking her lips seductively, Raine twirled her index finger, instructing Sherry to turn around. She playfully growled as she watched her slowly spin around, swaying her hips. "Like what you see?" Sherry asked with a sultry voice. "Of course", Raine purred, running her hands along the curves of her waist. Her fingertips brushed her waistband, as she cupped her buttocks. Sherry let out a small gasp, as Raine smacked one of them, Sherry's body jolting slightly. She then bent over, placing her hands on the coffee table, granting Raine more access. "You like this, don't you?" Raine growled, smacking her ass again, watching her exposed skin redden under her hand. Sherry groaned in response, inhaling sharply. "Give me more". Nudging her legs apart, Raine delivered several more smacks, a wicked grin forming on her face as Sherry could no longer hide her arousal, becoming more apparent with each stroke. 

Pulling Sherry's underwear down, she brushed her lips against her reddened skin, her fingertips observing the slick between her legs. Leaning forward, Raine tasted her sweet nectar, her tongue gliding across her damp skin, as she dipped one finger inside, massaging her g-spot, another moan escaping Sherry's lips. Slipping another finger in, she drew out more of her juices, Raine's lips spreading them around her opening. Tongue delving deeper, she swirled it under the hood, flicking it against Sherry's throbbing pearl. Fingers gripping the coffee table, legs beginning to quiver, Sherry neared the edge. "Come for me, love" Raine breathed, holding Sherry's hips as she rolled them back against her face. Waves of pleasure coursed through Sherry's body, insides pulsating around Raine's fingers as she climaxed. Continuing to please her through the waves, Raine's mouth filled with her juices, dripping onto her chin and down Sherry's thighs. Sherry collapsed onto the couch out of breath, and Raine snuggled against her, gently caressing her body as she recovered. 

Sherry turned over, facing Raine. "You give the best massages", she grinned. "And you, are my number one client", Raine responded with a little smile. Tucking her hair behind her ear, Sherry planted a kiss on Raine's lips, the taste of her own desire still lingering. "Let's take this to the shower, what do you say?" Sherry purred as she stood, taking Raine's hand, guiding her up...


End file.
